UNIÓN SAIYAJIN
by Inochan-Uchiha
Summary: Ya no quería ser la niña débil de siempre... no, claro que no. Le fastidiaba que la llamaran "Princesa" ella quería ser una guerrera una Saiyajin como su padre. Pero, esperen ¿Un torneo? ¿¡Que? ¡Bra ama a Goten! ¿Como que la realeza Saiyajin? ¿Quien era el Rey Vegeta? ¿Raditz? ¿Goku? ¿¡Que su padre? ¿¡También su madre? Esta bien, todo iría mal pero bueno... ¡A pelear!
1. Prologo : ¿Que me miras?

Disclaimer: DBZ no es de mi pertenencia.

A/N: Les debo una gran disculpa a todos tengo deseos de terminar o por lo menos seguir con esta historia porque, en mi mente tenía pensado unas y tantas ideas, para mí sería muy triste dejar en el olvido "UNION SAIYAJIN". Sin más aclaraciones pueden leer la historia.

* * *

Se acarició la barba observando a una bebe no más de 6 meses reía y gateaba con el afán de llegar a las manos de su padre, la linda bebe con cabello celeste y ojos del mismo color lo miro fijamente.

Él Saiyajin frunció el ceño fastidiado ¿Por qué lo miraba?

—Bra bebe ¿Qué miras? —Le pregunto su madre preocupada. Bra miro a su madre señalando al sofá de enfrente. Bulma sonrió— ¿Te gusta? Es un nuevo modelo que él abuelo y yo hemos hecho.

La bebe peli celeste bajo su mano y automáticamente se la metió en la boca babeándola.

—Ya mujer…—Bufo—La mocosa tiene hambre dale algo de comer.

— ¿Enserio? —Pregunto incrédula. — Bra ¿Tienes hambre? —La bebe la miro con los ojos más suplicantes del mundo—Es cierto Vegeta.

— ¿No me creías? Sé cuándo un Saiyajin tiene hambre; con Trunks sucedió lo mismo.

La Hermosa científica se levantó del sofá directo hacia la cocina, acomodo a la bebe y le dio lo más rápido posible su comida, si de algo se acordaba era que los Saiyajins no perdonaban a la hora de comer.

—Trata de darle lo suficiente para que no tenga hable dentro de una hora—Dijo sacando del refrigerador una botella con agua.

—Saiyajins me desquician—Murmuro.

—Tu eres la que se desespera rápido, mujer.

Dejo de observar a la mujer de exótico cabello y aburrido se levantó del sofá, antes de salir de Corporación Capsula miro por última vez a la bebe.

—Sabes, tengo el mal presentimiento que nos volveremos a ver… Bra—Dijo gruñendo. Bra saliéndosele la baba río—eres una Saiyajin muy rara ¿Por qué solo tú me puedes ver? —Pregunto al aire—Hmp como si me respondieras—Se dio la vuelta para salir. —Nos vemos Bra…

Tirando la cuchara en el suelo lloro.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Cambiare drásticamente la historia así que por el momento estaré arreglando los capítulos. xD Disculpen. Pueden dejar sus review y dar sus opiniones claro que constructivamente.

¡Nos leemos!

Inochan-Uchiha

16/03/2014.


	2. Chapter 1: ¿El torneo?

DBZ No es de mi propiedad.

« »: Pensamientos.

* * *

Siendo una casa sumamente grande y espaciosa ¿Por qué siempre se mantenía con ruido? La alta música a volumen de Trunks, los reclamos de comida de su papá y los gritos estéricos de su mamá. La verdad era que no le gustaba del todo el ruido si por ella fuera sacara a patadas a su hermano.

¿Goten? ¿Quién era? Pues su novio autoproclamado. Era un chico hijo del mejor amigo, casi hermano de su mamá y él hijo del enemigo de su papá; vaya que si era una buena combinación. La familia Son y los Briefs se podría decir que eran dos familias juntas ¿Por qué? Pues… todos se llevaban sumamente bien por parte de los Son y de los Briefs algunos.

Su mamá era una gran científica y una hermosura en el planeta tierra, ella era físicamente igual a su madre; el mismo cabello, los mismos ojos, aparte del carácter que era de su papá.

Su hermano; Trunks, copia exacta de su papá, con la diferencia que todos tenían el cabello morado en el caso de Trunks lavanda, en la altura Trunks el ganaba por mucho a su papá pero lo orgulloso era hereditario para ellos dos.

Relativamente las mujeres en Corporación Capsula mandaban mejor dicho en todo el mundo, Bulma era la mayor autoridad en CC.

— ¡MUJER!

— ¿¡Ahora qué!? —Bulma suspiro.

— ¿Dónde está mi comida? —Era el colmo para bulma; apretó los dientes tal es el caso que le rechinaban.

— ¿No lo ves? Está en la mesa. —La peli celeste mayor frunció el entrecejo al no encontrar nada en la mesa— ¿Dónde está?

— Lo mismo te pregunto—Cruzo los brazos enojado, en todo el día era la primera vez que comía estaba furioso ¿¡Dónde demonios estaba su comida!?

Bra ahogo un grito al ver una sombra detrás de la espalda de su mamá y automáticamente tomo lo primero que tenía en su mano y se lo clavo-literalmente- en la cabeza del sujeto.

Bulma asustada abrió los ojos y pensó lo peor.

—Pero, si eres tu Kakarotto—Menciono aburrido— ¡No me digas que! —Goku se pasó una mano por la nuca— Insecto…

—Lo siento—Sudo frio—Pero es que bulma hace la comida más rica—Los ojos le brillaron.

— ¡Goku! —Exclamo sorprendida.

—Hola Bulma—Saludo—Por cierto puedes darme más de la comida de Vegeta—La boca se le hizo agua— ¡Estaba tan deliciosa!

— ¡Bulma, no te atrevas darle mi comida a Kakarotto!

—Claro Goku puedes tomar asiento—Ignorando las palabras de su esposo, le sirvió a Goku. Como si de un niño se tratara con entusiasmó devoraba la comida— No comas rápido te atragantaras—Lo regaño.

Goku asintió sin dejar de comer.

— ¿A qué viene señor Goku? —Pregunto con curiosidad. El de cabello de palmera dijo algo comiendo por lo cual Bra se confundió más— ¿Disculpe?

Sonrío tragando una gran cantidad de comida. Un poco más calmado le respondió: —Te decía que venía por vegeta.

— ¿¡Que tengo que ver yo!?

—Bueno, vegeta déjame que termine de explicar primero.

—Hump.

—Hoy Kaiosama del norte me dijo: ¡Goku! — Dijo imitando su voz— Te contare un chiste; habi ─

— ¡No, tarado! ¡No nos cuentes toda la conversación solo sobre lo más importante! —Grito enojada después de pegarle con el sartén en la cabeza.

— ¡Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay! Eso solio Bulma—Se sobo el chichón de su cabeza—Esta bien Kaiosama del norte me dijo sobre el torneo dimensional donde los peleadores más fuertes competirán.

— ¿Qué con eso?

—También estará tu padre y el mío— Abrió los ojos sorprendido atragantándose con un pedazo de pan.

Tosiendo trato de hablar— ¿¡Cómo!? Insecto ¿No me mientes?

—Yo no miento vegeta—. Vegeta asintió metiéndose el tenedor a la boca.

— ¡Me apunto!

— ¿Quién dice que vamos a ir?

— ¿¡Que!? Pero…

—Venga—Dijo—Gohan y Goten irán ¿Por qué no Trunks y Bra? —Miro a su némesis.

Se mantuvo callado reflexionando si sería una buena idea, el poco tiempo que se mantuvo pensativo Trunks paso por la cocina con una ceja alzada miro fijamente a su padre y después a Goku.

Trunks dejo el vaso de leche en la mesa y se sentó a la par de su hermana, suspiro al no tener ninguna atención.

Bra ni cuenta se había dado que su hermano estaba a su par gracias a dos cosas: La primera Goten y la segunda el torneo.

— ¿Y bien? —se aventuró a preguntar algo dudosa, su papá levanto la vista frunciendo la cara.

—Bien…—Mascullo— ¿Cuánto falta para el torneo?

—Mmmm… No lose.

— ¿¡Como que no lo sabes!? ¡Idiota! —Grito con una enorme gota de sudor.

—Lo que pasa es que, no me dijo la fecha pero…—Puso sus dos dedos en la frente—Le preguntare.

— ¡No es necesario, Idiota!

Y desapareció.

Bulma negó con la cabeza hostigada; Goku seguía siendo el mismo tonto con el estómago vacío por lo menos esta vez si la visito, después de 5 años… aún se acordaba del valiente niño que la defendía y ahora ese valiente niño se convirtió en un hombre con mente de niño, ese era Goku.

— ¿Escuche bien? ¿Dijiste torneo?

—Así es, Trunks—.Trunks abrió la boca—Si vamos a ir—Dijo, leyéndole los pensamientos.

— ¡Genial!

— ¿¡Verdad!? —Exclamo alegre.

Fue cuando la alegría de Trunks se esfumo y se dio cuenta que su pequeña-amada-odiada-fea hermana menor se encontraba a su par, la miro con recelo casi con reproche.

Bra, no entendía a la perfección por qué la mirada de su hermano pero, tenía una rápida idea: Celos. Trunks tenía cierto resentimiento hacia Bra ya que, desde que nació se había ganado rápidamente la atención de Vegeta lo que él le había costado casi toda su vida; ¿Cómo no tenerle celos a alguien que llego a invadir su vida y por ello no le prestaban atención? Oh, si… no la quería ver ni en pintura.

Con una ceja levantada miro a las batallas de miradas que tenían sus dos hijos y todo por la atención de su esposo.

— ¿Se quedaron mudos? ¡Por Dios Trunks deja de pelear con tu hermana y sírveme por lo menos de calentamiento!

Sin dejar de apartar su mirada se levantó de la silla siguiendo a Vegeta. Solo de calentamiento le servía a su padre pero, por lo menos le consolaba que para eso era inútil su hermana.

Sin dejar de observarlo se movió hacia las gradas subiendo hacia su cuarto.

* * *

Se estiro sobre el sofá sintiendo una gran pereza, aburrida tecleo en el celular celeste viendo los mensajes de su hermano. Sin más que hacer leyó un mensaje donde una mujer le pedía salir a su hermano, se carcajeo por el mal gusto de esa mujer.

«Siempre le caen mujeres ¿Sera suerte? Porque, Trunks cara bonita no tiene»

Se río escandalosamente.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir el celular vibrar y automáticamente se dispuso a leer le mensaje:

**Hey Trunks, tengo pensado ir con Pares a Corporación Capsula ¿Te parece bien? Pares quiere ver a la famosa e inigualable, Bulma Briefs. Jajaja. Es tan tierna. Bueno, amigo nos vemos en pocas horas. **

**Goten…**

**«**Y por eso lo odio »

Suspiro y cerró los ojos, como lo odiaba por hacerla sentir tan mal involuntariamente, lo odiaba por que no la amaba, lo odiaba por que no la miraba, odiaba por solo verla como una niña.

De verdad lo odiaba y a la misma vez lo amaba ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a ella? Tendría que ver a la noviecita de Goten y no se sentía capaz de controlarse.

«Como te amo»

* * *

A/N: ¿Ideítas? xD jajaajaja ¿Qué les aprecio? Para mi pensar: / Pobre Bra :):)

Continuara…

Inochan-uchiha.

23/03/14


	3. Chapter 3: Pares y ese misterioso sueño

DBZ © Akira Toriyama

_Cursiva: sueños o Flash Back. _

**Negrita: Telepatía por parte de Kaiosama. **

* * *

_Su mirada se nublo solo observando el vacío negro ¿En dónde se encontraba? Ni ella mima lo sabía. Sus ojos se movían como dos canicas. Presa del pánico se movió sobre el piso oscuro, camino y llego hasta el mismo lugar a donde había estado. _

— _¿Por qué tienes miedo? _

_Se giró espantada hacia la voz que resonó en su mente. _

—_No lo sé. —Respondió. _

—_No debes de tener miedo, pequeña Bra—Hablo una segunda voz, una voz melosa y muy masculina—Necesitamos algo. _

— _¿¡El que!? —Pregunto alterada. _

—_Aun no. —Gruño, una tercera voz—No esta apta aun—Seguía gruñendo con esa rasposa voz que hacía despavorirla cada vez que hablaba. _

—_N-no hablen—Susurro Bra, con angustia. _

—_Por favor, no nos olvides. Eres la única…_

* * *

— ¡AHHHHHH! —Grito despertándose.

Parpadeo ¿Que fue eso? ¿Un sueño?

Miro a los lados con el corazón agitado dándose cuenta que se encontraba en la misma habitación, con la diferencia que se encontraba en el suelo por el impacto al despertarse.

—Me dormí—Dijo, levantando la cabeza logrando mirar el celular. — ¿Por qué brilla? —Se preguntó, tomo el celular en su mano libre. —«Otro mensaje de Goten. ¿¡Que rayos!? Dice que ya está en la casa con Pares»—Después de leer el mensaje salió corriendo, bajo las escaleras a una velocidad increíble.

Al llegar a la sala todo se mantenía en silencio, ningún indicio de Goten y su hermano lo cual se le hacía raro, cuando esos dos estaban juntos eran un desastre total. Confundida siguió el camino hacia la cámara de la gravedad pero aun así no se escuchaba nada; ni los ruidos de entrenamientos de su papá.

Se paralizo un momento para poder saber que estaba pasando. Se podía notar en el cielo que no era tan tarde y los pájaros volaban alborotados gracias al cambio de clima.

Hizo una mueca. Siempre odiaba que la dejaran excluida tal vez no tanto como su hermano pero si, a ella también le tocaba sufrir en el olvido. Como deseaba sentir el ki así rápidamente localizaría a Goten y su familia

«Ridiculeces»

Abrió los ojos; no le había prestado la atención necesaria al sueño, entonces, que quería decir esas voces ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde se encontraba su familia? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? Estaba confundida.

Se escuchó una carcajeada y después de eso la voz de su "novio"— No, Trunks, Pares también cayó en la broma—La voz de Goten se acercaba más, la voz de Goten dejo de oírse para que gruñera su hermano—. ¡Ehhhh! ¿Por qué? Si no fue tan malo el chiste.

—Ni lo pienses Goten. Eso fue mala racha no me causo gracia, se te está hiendo el toque mi guapo Goten alias el bromista— Bra estaba segura que era la voz de su enemiga. Bra se quedó mirando hacia la puerta y de estas tres personas fueron entrando—Me alegra que me hayas invitado a la casa de la famosa Bulma Briefs, te debo una Goten fue un sueño hecho realidad.

— ¿Cómo me recompensaras? — Se le notaba feliz con esas sonrisas lujuriosas.

— P-e-r-v-e-r-t-i-d-o— Deletreó Pares dejando escapar una hermosa risa.

— Pienso lo mismo— Dijo su hermano pero lastimosamente para él se dio cuenta que su hermanita estaba al frente de ellos y exclamó con falsa alegría: — Pero si eres tú hermanita hermosa.

La pareja dejaron de conversar y pasaron sus orbes hacia la persona de Bra esta se mantuvo firme, ¡Goten la estaba mirando! Aun así, Pares igual. Dejo esos ridículos sentimientos como dice su papá y sonrió amigablemente con una vez su mamá le había enseñado.

— Hola— Saludó con una perfecta actuación de felicidad.

— ¡Wow! La pequeña Bra— dijo sorprendido al verla tan grande y madura.

— ¿Quién? — Siseó Pares.

—La hija de Bulma Briefs. — al escuchar tales palabras observó más interesada a la mitad Saiyajin. — Sorprendente ¿Verdad? Es inteligente más que Trunks además que tiene una gran belleza— Bra se sonrojo por la palabras de Goten y este acto no paso desprevenido por Pares.

— Si, es genial y no lo niego es muy hermosa me da ternura, Goten ¿Qué tal si nos dejas asolas? quiero conversar con esta pequeña lindura—Por alguna razón Pares no reacciono mal fue lo contrario la observo con tanta calidez que su corazón brinco asustado.

Son Goten miro a su amigo del alma y eso hizo suponer a Bra que le estaba pidiendo permiso. Se sintió mal. Era una clave evidencia que ella no podía tomar sus propias decisiones, bajo la cabeza con indignación.

Se le dibujo una sonrisa y dijo: —No hay ningún problema ¿verdad? Trunks—esté negó con la cabeza. —Bien, pues… ¿Por qué no vamos a tu cuarto Bra? Para conversar tranquilamente mientras mi novio habla con tú hermano—Tras hablar tan dulcemente camino hacia Bra y la llevo a jaladas hacia las escaleras.

—Disculpa Trunks; Pares es algo confianzuda.

—No, está bien, Pares tiene la libertad de hacer lo que sea en Corporación Capsula.

Goten se siento algo aliviado. Trunks tenía razón solo se andaba preocupando necesitaba relajarse.

—«No hagas ninguna tontería Pares»—se dijo mentalmente siguiendo a Trunks para ir a la Cámara de la Gravedad.

* * *

En la montaña Paoz cierta azabache tenía alterados los nervios, como siempre, de seguro por las estupideces de su esposo o por el hambre insaciable de los Saiyajins. Milk tenía el ceño fruncido y ¡Mierda! Goku no iba a salir vivo de esta.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Uy, Goku! ¿Cuándo dejaras de hacer eso? No eres un niño pequeño. ¡GOHAN! Quítale eso a tú padre— su hijo mayor obedeció y con cierto miedo miro a su padre.

—Papá, no creo que Kaiosama del norte fuera tan malo para que te ordenara que te vistieras así—Goku movió la cabeza en negatividad.

—Hola Gohan no te había visto—A su hijo le salió una gota de sudor —No, lo que pasa es que para lograr conseguir más información del torneo le tenía que contar un chiste. Pues hijo, yo no soy comediante y entonces… me lo dirá si me visto así—Goku bajo de la roca a donde estaba subido y llego directo hacia Gohan—Pero Kaiosama es algo difícil de complacer.

—Mamá no le gusta como estas vestido y quiere que te vistas con tu ropa normal; y yo también opino lo mismo.

— ¿y eso? ¿Por qué?

—Papá no eres físicamente igual a Kaiosama y el traje te queda un poco rarito.

Goku miro su vestimenta ¿Qué había de malo? Estaba usando el mismo traje que Kaiosama era igual con la diferencia, que todo le quedaba pequeño y flojo. Pero esa era la moda ¿Verdad?

—**Jovencito yo creo que le queda bien**.

—«Hablando del rey de roma y él que se asoma»—Se dijo Gohan al escuchar la voz del Kaio.

—**Goku, no le creas nada al joven Gohan te miras fantástico. Jojojo— **Goku miró a los lados confundido ¿Una voz? Su abuelo le había dicho que a cierta edad la mente de un humano no funcionaba con normalidad pero, ¡Si él era joven! — ¡**No seas torpe Goku soy yo Kaiosama del norte!**

—Aaah... —dice incrédulo— ¡Hola Kaiosama!

—**Ejem, lo que quería decirte es que… jojojo, ya pasaste la prueba tele traspórtate aquí y te daré la información que quieras.**

— ¿No me mientes?

— **No.**

—Gohan dile a Milk que me iré por un rato—Se levanta precipitado—Pero; por favor no le digas a donde voy tu mamá me dejara sin comida—Hizo una cara de cachorro y de un momento a otro ya estaba vestido con su típica ropa de arte marciales—Genial como siempre—Exclamó.

—C-claro Papá…

— **¡Goku! No pierdas le tiempo**.

—Allá voy…

Lo último de vio fue a su padre con los dedos en la frente y desapareció como a menudo lo hacía. Bufo pasándose la mano por el cabello y haciendo la típica pose de su padre.

— ¡GOHAN ¿A DONDE ESTA TU PADRE?! —pegó un respingo asustado y su cara se colorió de azul.

— Y-ya voy mamá—tartamudeó un poco aun así se armó de valor y entro a su casa.

Esta vez su padre le debería una grande… muy grande.

* * *

Se mantenía cruzado de brazos con esa pose de un verdadero príncipe. Vegeta lo miraba ferozmente no sabía si lo odiaba o así era su mirada, lo único que podía hacer era tener una mueca de desagrado o miedo hacia el padre de su amigo.

Goten se anotaría en la mente que no tenía que ir a la cámara de la gravedad nunca jamás, aunque fuera una promesa que nunca cumpliría.

—A ver Kakarotto menor ¿Qué haces aquí?

Frunció el ceño. —Mi nombre es Goten, señor Vegeta.

— ¡Bah! —Ahora comprendía porque Trunks dijo que después llegaría, su padre no andaba de buen humor.

—Aprovecho que no hay nadie para pedirle un favor—se encontraba algo nervioso. Vegeta alzo las cejas.

—Adelante mocoso habla.

—Mi padre me dijo del torneo y estoy muy consiente que mi madre no me dejara ir; sin embargo sé que iremos pero, ese no es el problema. Mi padre es un gran guerrero pero es algo idiota—se rasca la nuca—Usted fue su enemigo y como amigo de mi padre…

—Él no es mi amigo—Le cortó.

—Como decía, mi padre es masoquista en cierto modo bueno, la mayoría de nosotros. A lo que quería llegar era que por favor viera por él—Termino de hablar con una mirada serena.

—Imposible—Dice con rapidez dejando impactado al menor de los Son.

—P-pero…

—No sé nada del torneo pero es algo individual, Kakarotto tiene su orgullo Saiyajin y no aceptara ser cuidado por mí, además que me niego tengo mucho con Trunks y Bra que participara y la loca de mi mujer se alterara si les pasa algo.

—Entiendo. —Dijo con suavidad.

Él príncipe de los Saiyajins lo mira con el rabillo de su ojo derecho.

—Pero, no estaría mal si aclarara unas cosas con Kakarotto; ya sabes para que no se esfuerce demasiado. —Murmura desviando la mirada. Él joven azabache asiente feliz.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en silencios y cada quien en sus pensamientos hasta que Goten rompe el silencio con una pregunta:

— ¿Bra también peleara?

—Es una niña muy terca y obstinada como su madre, tiene mi orgullo y no sabe rendirse. Tiene un capricho con participar no me molesta pero, las mujeres saiyajines son un peligro en el campo de la batalla como también en el amor.

—Yo pienso que es genial señor vegeta. ¿Cómo era el planeta Vegita? —Preguntó curioso dejando sorprendido a Vegeta.

—Es una historia muy larga.

— ¡La quiero escuchar!

Vegeta rodo los ojos con una sonrisa. —«Muy diferente a Kakarotto»—Se sentó en el pasto verde que desplegaba aroma, Goten también se sentó. —El planeta Vegita es de un color rojizo, su extensión no fue confirmada pero era muy grande, mi padre y él padre de tú padre fueron nativos de allí, como también lo somos Kakarotto y yo. Tenían buena tecnología y gobernaban demasiados planetas de todas las galaxias. Él rey Vegeta, mi padre, fue el guerrero más fuerte—Decía orgulloso.

— ¿Cómo era él?

—Como los demás saiyajins, solo les importaba las batallas.

— ¿y la familia?

—Mocoso eso no era de importancia, las mujeres Saiyajins tomaban ese papel aunque solo eran necesarias para procrear.

— ¿No eran guerreras?

—No todas, pero aun así eran muy temibles ellas eran de gran poder en nuestro planeta no se venían a menudo Saiyajins mujeres guerreras pero si las habían.

— ¿Por qué las mujeres no tienen colas?

—Ellas no la necesitan como nosotros; tienen sentidos más definidos, se pueden convertir fácilmente en Ōzaru y la edad no es de importancia.

De nuevo el silencio…

— ¿Su padre lo abandono? —Preguntó con más curiosidad.

—Bien Kakarotto menor, deja de pregunta cosas que no te incumben—habló exasperado y exaltado.

—Es que, creo que a mi papá no le importa realmente mi familia solo pensando en luchar y en salvar la tierra. Siempre nos deja para salvarla la Tierra y nunca está con nosotros ¿De verdad le importamos? —Apretó los puños que se mantenían en el verde pasto.

Rodo los ojos de nuevo y habló calmadamente después de una fuerte inhalación de aire—No lo demuestra porque ya es su naturaleza pero, a Kakarotto si le importa tu familia. Por todos, es alguien sorprendente que tiene el coraje de salvar a todos con o sin ayuda siempre poniendo su vida en peligro para salvar a todos. Kakarotto es un gran Saiyajin.

Sorprendido por esas palabras se carcajeó.

—Gracias.

—No hablas la boca mocoso—Dijo apenado.

Asintió. Y siguió preguntándole sobre ese planeta que su papá le había dicho cuando era pequeño. Vegeta respondía con seriedad en algunas algo intimas se callaba o le desviaba el tema, y lo entendía no era algo tan simple de contar.

Siguieron hablando por ratos siendo observado por una mujer de cabello celeste: Bulma, en sus dos manos traía dos bebidas.

—«Necesitaban una conversación así»—Pensó feliz, volviendo a entrar a su casa.

* * *

— ¡Que habitación! Era de esperarse de una hija de una multimillonaria. Todo es hermoso.

—Gracias…

— ¡Vamos deja la pena! Llámame Pares—decía viendo la gran habitación.

—Está bien Pares. Dime Bra.

—jajajaja˜

Se sintió incomoda con ella a su par pero tenía algo que también le daba confianza. Pares se acostó en la cama revotando como si fuera pescado, se carcajeaba feliz y también Bra gracias a esa contagiosa risa.

—Pares, eres buena persona—Dijo apenada.

—Tú eres muy tierna—Salto de la cama de agua y la tomo por las mejillas aplastándola. —Oye, Bra ¿te gusta Goten?

Auch…

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y sintió su corazón detenerse. Sus piernas le fallaron y cayó acostada en la cama, Pares la observó con curiosidad y dulzura.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

«N-no puede ser»

* * *

A/N: Hola :3 Gracias por lo review ¡Está poniendo buena la historia! Me emocione con la inspiración XD Gracias por sus review nos vemos pronto. Pares me da mala espina.

_13/04/14_

_Inochan-uchiha. _


End file.
